The Sunset Before The Storm
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: When Bipper attacks Mabel as the sun is setting she tries to fight back, unintentionally killing her brother while doing so, laying a large burden on her hands as she tries to escape the guilt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! We had five days off of school because of a snow storm, and I'm trying to pass the time. Here's a little fic, it's a little dark, but I don't have enough dark fics :)**_

 _ **There's gonna be typos, I promise (I suck at proof-reading)**_

 _ **I don't own Gravity Falls!**_

It was a beautiful evening in Gravity Falls, the sky a gentle shade of orange and pink as the day came to a close. Mabel was in her bedroom, aka a musty old attic, knitting a sweater to match the sky she so admired. Her wooden knitting needles danced around, creating beautiful patterns and designs.

Grunkle Stan was away, pug trafficking with Soos. While Dipper was...who knew. Mabel paused her work, her brow furrowing with worry. When did he leave?

She shrug, assuming he was probably outside attracting mosquitos. He'd better get his chance, the sun would be setting any minute.

Mabel continued her work, humming to herself as she heard the door downstairs slowly creak open. Mabel perked up, not looking up from her masterpiece. Maybe it was Dipper, she hoped.

"HEY DIPSTICK, COME'ERE!"

Nothing.

Mabel suddenly began to feel a wave of uneasiness, but dismissed it. What was there to be nervous about?

The girl with the braces tensed up again as she heard a pair of footsteps climb up the stairs very slowly, each step making a loud creak.

 _CREAK...CREAK...CREAK_

Mabel stopped her work, throwing her needles onto the ground. Who would walk up the stairs so slowly? Grunkle Stan? Nah, he'd be grunting and complaining the entire time. The creaking grew closer, strangely making Mabel tense.

"Don't be such a baby, Mabel."

 _ **"YEAH, DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!"**_ A familiar voice screamed. A Dipper-shaped shadow darkened her doorway. Mabel looked up and yelped, her brother stood at the front of her room, his posture full of confidence and his eyes yellow and illuminous.

"BILL!" Mabel jumped off her bed in fright, "BIPPER!"

 _ **"I LIKE BABIES, ESPECIALLY DEAD ONES. SPEAKING OF BEING DEAD, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT WITH THE GRIM REAPER!"**_ Bipper gave her an awful full-gummed grin, _ **"I'D BANISH YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION, BUT FIGURED, HOW FUN WOULD IT BE TO HAVE ONE TWIN KILL THE OTHER, HUH? AHAHAH!"**_

Mabel retreated towards the triangular window, the sunset seeping in, making the entire room a warm yellow.

"STAY BACK!" Mabel put up her fists, "I'LL, I'LL-"

Bipper staggered closer to her, he was obviously out of practice when it came to controlling a human body, but he didn't need practice, Mabel knew he could still tear her apart.

Mabel leaned as far back as she could on the window, her heart numb in her chest. She had no idea would she could do to escape this, no matter would Bill could take her.

Bill's yellow eyes seemed to grow larger as she approached her, giving her a full-gummed smile.

 _ **"ONE TWIN STRANGLES ANOTHER, IT'LL BE-"**_ Bipper finally came close enough, grabbing her by the neck, _**"SO DELICIOUSLY DRAMATIC!"**_

Bipper thrusted her by the the neck downwards, away from the window. Mabel landed on her head, her temples throbbing. Mabel tried to get up, but to her horror everything was spinning around. Her head was throbbing like a bomb about to explode.

Concussion, she concluded.

Bipper took his foot and stepped on her head, forcing it to slam onto the ground again. Mabel clutched her stomach, screaming bloody murder. She gave a final attempt to stand up, resulting in a kick in the chest. Mabel's body smashed onto the floor for a third time, now on her back.

Bipper didn't take a moment to hesitate, as he sat ontop of her body, placing a knee on her neck to suffocate her. Mabel gagged, the pressure made it feel like her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head.

 _ **"POOR MABEL, A DEFENSELESS BODY OF FLESH! IF I CAN KILL YOU WITH THIS WEAK BODY I'D HAVE NO PROBLEM TEARING YOU APART IN MY TRUE FORM!"**_ He pressed his knee harder onto Mabel's neck, laughing as she sputtered for air.

Red blotchy spots started to dance in front of her, as the murderer above her became blurry and distorted. His yellow eyes laughed at her, seemingly glowing brighter and brighter by the second. Mabel swung her hands around, flopping them like a pair of fish out of water. Tears swam down her cheeks, as she felt something long and wooden in her grasp.

She couldn't see anything but red and yellow spots and couldn't breathe, but without hesitation she picked up the object and stabbed it forwards.

She could hear Bill's tortured scream as she finally felt his weight off her body. Mabel let go of the object, her strength drained as she brought her hands gently to her throat, coughing, heaving and sputtering.

The entire room spun around rapidly, spots still hopped around in her head, but not enough to not see what was going on. The bright orange sun was setting upon the town, and as Mabel regained her vision she could see the wavering sun sink deeper and deeper into the trees. Her chest may as well been filled with boulders, her neck throbbing erratically. She crawled closer to the triangular window, too scared to attempt to stand, hoping the sunset would calm her nerves.

 _Where was Bipper?_

Mabel assumed that Bipper got so scared, he ran out of Dipper's body like a scared little baby! Still, a sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was too good to be true.

"Dipper?" Mabel pushed up off the floor to get on her knees, wobbling like she was about to fall over. She scooted around, inching closer and closer to where she remembered the fight was.

Dipper's body was sprawled upon the wooden floor, his limbs stretched out like a starfish.

"Dipper!" Mabel got closer, "I think Bill might be gone, look at me! Di-"

She got a closer look, and saw a pool of blood dripping out of Dipper's eye and staining the floor. Inside Dipper's right eye was a knitting needle, standing up tall and straight like it was a flag implanted in the ground.

Blood gushed from the wound like a waterfall, pouring down his cheeks onto the floor. His right arm twitched a few times, like a dying animal, then stopped.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed, using all her strength to stand upright. "DIPPER, NO!" She stood over the body, unable to keep her eyes off the knitting needle poking his beautiful brown eyes. It was like stabbing an egg yolk, once you did, all the goo gushed all over the place and his eye was mashed.

And Mabel did it.

She knew she did.

"Mason. MASON!" Mabel erupted into a fit of sobs, her frame shaking as she embraced herself.

She killed her own brother. Her only _brother_. What would she do? They'd see her as a murderer for sure, she'd be taken away from her family, from everyone!

She then thought of what Bill said to her before he tried to kill her.

 _ **"HOW FUN WOULD IT BE TO HAVE ONE TWIN KILL THE OTHER, HUH? AHAHAH!"**_

Mabel sobbed, Bill won. It wasn't the way he planned, but nevertheless one twin **_did_** kill the other. She had done exactly what Bill had wanted.

Mabel knew what she had to do. The tween grabbed her favorite possessions, including her grappling hook and Journal #3, and threw the chair by her desk out the window, shattering the triangular window.

Mabel looked towards her pig, Waddles, who had strangely slept through the entire fight. He was curled up on her bed, still dreaming.

Mabel thought about taking him, but with a heavy heart, dismissed the idea. If she ever got caught, he'd be taken somewhere awful, like a meat factory.

"I'm sorry Waddles," she whispered, as she attached the hook to the bottom of the window, "I have to go." Mabel figured Stan would be home any minute, she couldn't risk being seen.

Grappling hook in one hand and her prized possessions under her arm, she lowered herself out the window and onto the cool grass, running into the night while blinded by her own tears.

The final glimpse of the setting sun submerged into the trees, making the world pitch black.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about that, we had five days off of school cause of snow, I was bored out of my mind. Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated! I don't know if I'll continue or not, so I left an ending that'll be good to build off of.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***annoying youtube voice* are you ready for some depression? WOOO HOOO!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The world around Mabel resembled an infinite horizon of her least favorite sharpie color: _black_. While the sun had set moments ago, the sky had taken its cue to deprive the world of any source of light. Even the stars that usually shone brightly in the night were intercepted by trees and raining storm clouds. _I guess the universe didn't take note that I was running away today,_ Mabel thought to herself. She was blind, holding her hands outwards in hopes of not bumping into trees. Every few minutes she'd trip over a tree root and have her body submerged in a tea colored puddle, relying on luck to make sure she hadn't dropped any of her necessities. It was an endless cycle of tears, falling, and torturous thoughts.

Mabel had thought she had left the shack prepared with everything, as prepared as one could get when spontaneously climbing out a window and running away after accidentally killing the one you love most in the world. But a few sweaters, a grappling hook, and her scrapbook that she clung under her wing wouldn't help her. The key reason they accompanied her was because she still wanted key pieces of herself with her, especially after what had happened

However, it was the journals that ranked most important in Mabel's head. Dipper cared for this book more than anything. Mabel felt sometimes he cared even more for this ripped burgundy book than he cared for her. She could never leave it behind, no one could ever get their hands on it or Dipper would **_never_** forgive her.

Wandering the woods in pitch black darkness would've been hard enough, but of course the sky decided at this moment to send waterfalls onto the town from the heavens, leaving Mabel soaked. Mabel's light bulb sweater hardly penetrated the midnight darkness, just shed a small spotlight on the sprinkling not even inches away from her. She had held it over her arm, facing her front in hopes of acting as a flashlight, but while being proven as useless she couldn't put it down. It illuminated an egg-yolk shade of yellow, taking after the terrifying cat eyes Dipper's body had adopted after Bill, seducing her into an even deeper trance of trauma.

The last state she saw her brother in elbowed through her already crowded head of thoughts, his yellow eyes laughing at her as he pressed his knee into Mabel's throat until she saw nothing but red. Shuddering, Mabel dropped her light bulb sweater as tears swam down her numb cheeks. Navigating was now a matter of faith.

"Maybe I should go back," her quivering voice whispered to the frigid rain, "Stan runs from the law all the time. He'd cover for me, I know he will!" Her drenched hair, resembling the noodles she tried to stick in her nose last week, and stuck to her red blotchy face.

No, she couldn't face them, not after what she did.

"He'll never forgive me," her optimistic outlook dimming. Mabel felt like a crazy person, talking to the trees in the middle of the forest. For the first time she had something in common with Old Man McGucket.

"Maybe he can adopt me," Mabel meant to be facetious in that thought, but saying those words out loud just made her stomach drop. She was desperate, but still...ew.

 _You're going to end up just like him, murderer_ , As the rain began to fall, the woodsy dirt path quickly became a deepening pool of mud, soaking Mabel's thin socks and giving her feet an uncomfortable numb sensation. Mabel vicious thoughts inundated her head like the rain water that inundated her shoes. Still, walking in a rainstorm was largely preferable to seeing her brother's...

 _Did you ever dislike me when I teased you?_ Mabel wondered, visualizing her brother chewing his pen and diving deep into his journal. A wave of guilt washed over her as she recalled all the times she'd bother him and make fun of him. Brushing wet hair out of her face, she tried to change her mindset, but she had dived in too deep.

 _Were you ever tired of me?_ Mabel small whimpers became waterworks. She tried to hold it in until the rest of her trip, but when one sob came out it was like an avalanche, so she began to think about all the memories she had with Dipper and fed it and fed it until her frame shivered and she gasped between sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice muffled by the violent slammer of the deafening rain. She began increasing the pep in her step like she was trying to run away from something. Mabel felt out of body, like her figure was just on autopilot, but her soul was just helplessly floating above. She wondered if Dipper was experiencing the same, literally. She wasn't raised on religion, both her parents were atheists that didn't care what they believed it, but hoped that his true self still lingered.

"He shouldn't have been killed, you should've. For the first time Bill was right!"

Sniffling and whimpering, she began to run. Raindrops slapped her in the face, her drenched clothes and belongs weighed her down. Her calves burned like she was running in the sand with a tire.

"As if you haven't ruined Dipper's life enough!" Mabel wheezed between breaths. The trees seemed to disappear, Mabel no longer felt herself smashing into them every few moments. Her caution had vanished, and was no sprinting. She didn't care what she bumped into or what she fell off of. She even hoped bumping into something had enough impact to kill her.

"He was only twelve. He had so much room to change the world. And now we'll never know because of you!"

She sprinted, her lungs tightening as the dirt path became long wet grass that tickled her ankles. Before Mabel got a chance to notice the change in scenery, Mabel placed one foot in front of the other to keep running as she usually did. Only this time her foot didn't meet the ground. It felt like she missed a step on the way down the stairs, only the step was the size of a cliff.

The ground disappeared and Mabel found herself falling.

Mabel screamed, clawing at the air with her free hand as she tightly held on to her few belongs in her other. She repeatedly kicked her legs out like a toddler having a tantrum, her cries leaving her throat dry. Mabel could feel her tears shooting upwards, her body falling too fast for them to keep up.

 _This is it,_ she thought, silencing herself.

 _Death._

Any moment now the ground will slam into her, the impact knocking the life out of her. The universe's punishment. After falling for over ten seconds, the fear evaporated from her body and became relief. In Mabel's mind, death became an escape. Mabel tried her best to readjust her position in mid-air, attempting to land head first for certainty she'd die. She thought she'd have to walk for months, before getting caught and being called a murderer. This way, she wouldn't have to live with this burden.

She wouldn't have to live at all.

Mabel tried to review where she had ventured off to, although it was impossible to imagine where she had gone in the midnight rain. For all she knew, she could've be walking in circles.

After minutes of falling, she finally jumped to a conclusion as to where she was:

 _Bottomless Pit._

Mabel groaned, her hopes of death disappearing. She'll just come back in twenty-one minutes...

Wait...

Mabel recalled a section in Dipper's Journal, that said there was no way of knowing whether or not you'd come out the other end, or stay in an infinite loop forever. Mabel smiled, staying in the loop forever would be the perfect escape. No one would ever find her, she'd just be gone.

She knew Bill would be waiting to target her next, having the journal and all. All she had to do was wait...

* * *

 ***annoying youtuber voice* Hey guys, hope you liked that. Be sure to comment, like, and subscribe! *points to my left* here's a link to my latest story. *insert terrible outro***


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIII! I lost my first draft of this chapter, so I had to write it all over again -_-**

 **I haven't updated in forever, but I am trying my best to redeem myself. Even though since I left, GF fan fictions have decreased in popularity. But even if NO ONE reads this story, I'll be kicking myself in the head, shoulder, knee, and toe if I don't finish what I started. I made my bed, and now I have to sleep in it.**

 **There will be typos, because i suck at proofreading, and I lost my draft so I'm VERY impatient.** **But, whatever! Sorry for the long update.**

 **I really suck at updating apparently, hahaha**

 **If anyone is even reading, enjoy! And if no one is reading and my life is a lie, I'll just stare into the void and wonder what my life has become.**

* * *

Mabel knew she was awake, but she refused to be.

She was laying on long damp grass, her skin being tickled against the unpleasant tuffs of grass.

The sun was out, she could tell because of the warm radiation toasting her back.

 _'Must've fallen asleep in the bottomless pit'_ she thought to herself. The thought alone made her tremble as her brain replayed what happened the previous night. From sticking the needle in his eye, to jumping out the window. Running through the forest, falling in, the illumination of Dipper's eyes.

She could feel Dipper's journal was under her, acting as an uncomfortable mattress to her aching body. Despite the discomfort, Mabel refused to roll off of it. She needed to make sure the Journal stayed with her, Dipper would want it that way...right? Her eyelids were puffy and throbbing, she didn't even want to imagine what her face looked like. Blotchy, red, disgusting, or all of the above.

"Dude, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as a shadow blocked her sun.

Mabel slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the blinding light. Her muscles burned, and her legs were asleep. Perfect, an excuse not to get up. Clearly, the owner of the voice did not get the memo, since Mabel felt herself get pulled up by hands with sharp calluses.

Mabel finally got a good look at her helper, and instantly recognized her long red hair and green flannel shirt. The only thing unfamiliar about her was the look of worry plastered on her freckled face, a face usually reserved for confident glares and joking smiles.

"Please tell me you're not hurt. Here, I'm taking you back to my place immediately!"

Before she could do anything about it, Mabel was hoisted over the shoulder by Wendy, not before grabbing the journal of course, and carried into her house. Mabel could only mumble a response, her brain felt like cotton candy and her limbs felt like led.

Before passing a messy kitchen filled with Wendy's confused siblings, she kicked down the door, pulling a mute Mabel into her bedroom and setting her down on the bed. Her eyes were scrunched with worry, while Mabel's were glazed with vacancy.

Wendy stood over her like a scolding mother, "What the hell happened to you? Are you hurt, are you okay?" When she didn't get an answer, her voice rose, "I-I'm calling Mr. Pines-"

"NO!" Mabel erupted, the first thing she had said all day. Wendy tumbled backwards in shock, as if forgetting Mabel had the ability to speak. But she quickly got over it.

"But Mabel, you were literally on the ground! He needs to know that you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Wendy! God!"

Wendy sighed, "Okay, you don't want the Grunk to know. I get it, it's not my business, that's fine. Can I at least tell Dipper you're okay-"

She probably said more after that, but Mabel's heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach at her statement, preventing her from listening to Wendy's rant. Wendy didn't know about...

No one knew but her.

She looked up at Wendy, noticing she was still rambling on about something. Suddenly, Mabel grew bitter looking at the ginger as she thought of all the time Dipper spent fawning over her. At first she made fun of her twin for his irrational crush. But now that he was gone, Mabel began to grow angry at the teen for reasons she couldn't quite explain. The anger festered inside of her bubbled until she erupted-

"Why couldn't you just _like_ him?" Mabel challenged, looking directly into her eyes for the first time since she found her.

Wendy blinked, her eyes scrunched in confusion, "W...Well, due to the fact that he was too young for me, I couldn't."

Mabel glared at her, "You really don't get it, do you? Life's too short to worry about age!"

"Mabel, that's not exactly-"

"Life's too short to reject people that love you, and stomp on their hearts-"

"Woah, Dipper is totally fine with us not-"

"WELL MAYBE HE WASN'T! HE LOVED YOU, AND YOU LED HIM ON!" Mabel was practically leaning off the bed, ignoring how close she was to falling off and tumbling onto the ground.

Wendy took a step back, her face morphing from confusion to hurt, "I did not lead him on!"

"But you did! I heard you tell Dipper that you always knew he liked you. You _always_ knew, and yet you never confronted him about it! You knew he was pining after you, and you let it happen! You probably liked the attention, didn't you? You wanted to string him along for your stupid game, and you let it go on too long! I wish he never met you in the first place, so that he could've been doing the things he loved instead of wasting his time with you!"

By the time Mabel was done, she was heaving. Tears were dripping off her nose like a faucet.

Wendy stared agape at the tween, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows raised like she had just seen a ghost. Mabel tried to keep a strong front, but quivered under Wendy's stare. She didn't know if she expected Wendy to scream at her, punch her, axe her to death, or all of the above.

 _'Just say something! Yell at me, preach to me about my own selfishness, something!'_ Mabel internally pled.

Finally, after a moment of hesitation, Wendy said, "I'm gonna make you hot-chocolate in the kitchen. And when I come back, we're gonna talk about what's really going on."


End file.
